A conventional cooking device includes a lower heating plate and an upper heat plate connected pivotally to the lower heating plate. Food would be placed on the lower heating plate, then the upper heat plate is moved to cover the lower heating plate for cooking the food with direct heating (e.g., grilling). However, the conventional cooking device generally cannot be used to cook food which should be cooked with indirect heating (e.g., baking). In other words, the conventional cooking device has a relatively low flexibility in cooking food.